Many people suffer from acne and related skin disorders in which the sebaceous glands secrete excessive amounts of oily material and cause localised accumulations of oils in the surface layers of the skin, giving rise to unsightly red spots or areas of skin. In extreme cases, these spots can become infected and cause damage to the skin. For convenience, the term acne will be used herein to denote skin disorders which result from secretions of sebum in the skin whose symptoms include skin rashes and inflammations as well as spots and pimples.
There have been many attempts to provide successful treatment for acne, and many of these have been based upon anti-biotic formulations. However, these are expensive and do not provide immediate and effective treatment.
I have now found that fine particulate silica, notably colloidal or precipitated silica or partial hydrates thereof, is remarkably effective in providing rapid alleviation of the symptoms of acne and related skin disorders, that is the spots, inflammation and red areas of the skin caused by the underlying disorder.